


Baby blue

by Hotgitay



Category: Manhattan Love Story (US TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Dana and Peter make up after a fight





	Baby blue

“Shut up”Dana said 

“What’s with you today?”Peter asked his girlfriend 

”You should know”Dana rolled her eyes 

The two had a silly little fight yesterday words were exchanged and he screwed up

“If you want to paint the walls baby blue you can”Peter said to her 

“Correction not just any baby blue but the perfect shade of blue”Dana says 

“I can lend a hand”Peter suggested 

“Is this your way of admitting you were an ass to me?”Dana smirked 

“Yes I was an major ass to you”Peter admitted

“Now I can say I told you so”Dana quipped


End file.
